


Girl’s Talk

by justbejoyful787



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Best Friends, F/F, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbejoyful787/pseuds/justbejoyful787
Summary: Full of little secrets, my emotion filled.





	Girl’s Talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing work in a very long time. found this hidden in my notes. if I get positive reaction(s) I might write more saida/twice one shots. I just need encouragement.  
> 171103

Sana was there each time Dahyun had her heartbroken by a boy. They had been best friends for such a long time, it was almost impossible to not see the one without the other. The first time, Dahyun cried right after in Sana’s arms. From time to time, Sana likes to bring it up as a joke. The second time, Sana saw it coming a mile away. Dahyun might’ve had an edgy side to her, but she knew her fluff exterior was always still there. The third time was a recent and funny story. Apparently Dahyun’s ex-boyfriend had discovered his so called ‘everlasting feelings’ were actually not for her, but for his best friend when he realized he was gay.

“I still think it was cute he wanted to be your friend in the end,” Sana giggled as she closed the bottle of nail polish she used to apply on her toes.

Every weekend they alternated each other’s houses for sleepovers. Either music or tv was playing in the background, while they talked about their feelings or the latest gossip at school. They told each other everything to anything. Without each other, things just wouldn’t be the same for the two girls. Sana and Dahyun were nothing without each other.

“Ugh. I totally don’t. Who stays friends with their ex’s? Let alone those who dumped you for your best friend?” Dahyun groaned. She dramatically belly flopped on the soft pink covered bed causing her own best friend to raise her eyebrows from the swiveling chair she sat on, knees close to her chest.

“You act like it’s the end of the world. There’s plenty of fish in the sea, I know you know that. In meantime, I will be here.” Sana got up from her spot and laid in the covers of her side of the bed.

Dahyun looked up at the Japanese girl and huffed in a low-tone, “I might just switch.”

Sana’s breath hitched. “What?”

The Korean girl sat up and spoke in a more audible volume, “maybe we should just date instead. You deny every hot guy and I can’t even get one to stay.”

“Are you serious?” Sana’s cheeks tinted pink, her heart beating faster than usual.

Maybe Sana had a secret she could never tell Dahyun. The reason why she never accepted a boy’s confession despite how popular and attractive they were. The reason why Sana was a huge activist for anything girl oriented. The bigger reason why Sana always had a dumb smile on her face everytime they were together, and why she was quiet whenever Dahyun was gone. Sana was in love with girls, she was even more in love with her best friend. Maybe now was the time to tell.

“Nah, girls dating? That’s kinda weird don’t you think?” Dahyun fiddled with her cross necklace she received years ago for her baptism.

Sana forced a laugh. “No, silly. Lots of people date the same gender. Look at Momo and Mina!” She desperately hoped the idea of their mutual friends would change her mind. She was so close to her wish. She knew if Dahyun would at least give her a chance, she would treat her much better than any of the other pigs Dahyun dated. How did she not see how nervous the smaller girl made her? It seemed almost everyone but her knew how much Sana was willing to give everything away just for her.

“I dunno. It was more of a joke anyway,” Dahyun got up from the bed and turned off the light, “let’s just go to bed already? I don’t want to think about it anymore, I’m just feeling low.”

Sana felt her bed shift behind her. It broke Sana’s heart every time she laid beside her. Having to face the cold white wall instead of in her best friend’s warm soft arms.

“I’m so glad we’ll always be best friends forever,” Dahyun remarked out loud. Sana stayed quiet until she heard a recognizable soft voice speak up once more, “If God and my parents didn’t hate gays, I think I would be willing to date you. Heck, I’d date you now if either of us were a boy. You’re so relationship material but it sucks there aren’t any boys good enough for you.”

“Friends forever? I can think of something better.” Sana whispered to herself, knowing Dahyun was asleep but still hoping with a small courage that maybe Dahyun was wide awake and she would announce she too returned the same feelings. Closing her eyes for the last time, her mind still drifted to Dahyun’s soft skin and flush lips.

_At least they could be something more in Sana’s head._


End file.
